powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Angel Physiology
The power to use the abilities of angels. Variation of Mythic Physiology. Opposite to Demon Physiology. Also Called *Angel Mimicry *Angelic Mimicry/Physiology *Angelus Physiology *Celestial Mimicry/Physiology *Yazata Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into an Angel, a being connected to and serving Higher Powers. Most commonly angels simply manifest wings, an inner glow and/or a halo, which is the usual form of which angels are imagined, but there are several kinds of angels who are far less humanoid, some ranging from strange to surreal. For practical reasons angels can be divided into three groups defined by what they are formed from: Physical Angels aren't necessarily solid matter, but they are material/energy beings with relatively defined/stable form and often at least somewhat human-like mind. Most users that aren't originally of angelic stock have this variation. Note that angels of this group aren't necessarily any weaker than those of the other groups, they are simply more "solid" in mind and body. Spiritual Angels are completely spiritual beings, and thus far less bound to the laws of physics or single form. Many of them think in ways that are only tangentially relatable to humans, and their forms are both transient and often downright surreal. Ethereal Angels are often both the most powerful and ancient angels, in some ways closer to sentient concepts than anything else. As such, relating to them in any way is likely impossible. Applications Physical Angels *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced/Supernatural Beauty **Enhanced/Supernatural Combat **Enhanced/Supernatural Durability **Enhanced/Supernatural Strength *Weapon Creation *Wing Manifestation/Elemental Wings Manifestation/Multiple Wings Spiritual Angels *Cosmic Awareness *Empathy *Energy Manipulation **Absorption **Barriers **Blasts **Constructs *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition *Invulnerability *Malleable Anatomy/Shapeshifting *Spirit Physiology **Flight **Illusion Manipulation **Intangibility **Possession **Telekinesis **Teleportation Ethereal Angels *Ethereal Physiology **Non-Corporeal Form ***Extrasensory Perception ***Immortality ****Invulnerability ***Intangibility ***Omnifarious ***Possession ***Quintessence Force ****Life-Force Generation ***Supernatural Condition ***Teleportation *Magic **Energy Manipulation **Life-Force Manipulation **Light Element Manipulation **Mana Manipulation **Resurrection **Telekinesis Common Powers Following powers are among the most common ones angels may have: *Angelic Force Manipulation **Virtue Manipulation *Banishment *Death Sense *Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality *Divine Element Manipulation **Holy Fire Manipulation *Dream Manipulation *Elemental/Energy Physiology *Empathy *Healing **Health Optimization *Human Disguise *Invisibility *Mediumship *Mental Manipulation *Possession *Purification *Salvation *Telekinesis *Telepathy **Psychic Navigation *Virtue Embodiment *Weapon Manipulation *Weather Manipulation Variations *Angel Lord Physiology *Angelic-Alien Physiology *Angelic Dragon Physiology *Angelic Sorcerer Physiology *Angelic-Undead Physiology *Archangel Physiology *Cherubim Physiology *Devic Physiology *Fallen Angel Physiology *Ophanim Physiology *Seraphim Physiology *Sex Angel Lord Physiology *Transcendent Angel Physiology *Transcendent Angelic Mage Physiology Given the vast variety of powers Angel have available and the variety of their duties, some of the possible and known positions/variations include: *'Angel of Death' - Grim Reaper Physiology, Death Inducement *'Angel of Destiny/Fate' - Destiny Manipulation, Future Manipulation *'Angel of Healing' - Healing, Flawless Restoration *'Angel of Knowledge' - Clairvoyance, Nigh-Omniscience *'Angel of Life' - Life-Force Manipulation, Biological Manipulation *'Angel of Light' - Light Manipulation, Light Generation, Light Mimicry *'Angel of Love' - Love Inducement, Love Manipulation *'Angel of Power' - Almighty Link *'Angel of Time' - Time Manipulation *'Angel of War' - War Manipulation, Enhanced Combat *'Angel of Wisdom' - Enhanced Wisdom, Supernatural Wisdom, Absolute Wisdom Associations *Angel Creation *Angel Morphing *Angel Soul *Angelic Arm *Angelic Machine Physiology *Angelic Magic *Angelization *Ascended Physiology *Digital Angel Physiology *Divine Empowerment *Divine Force Manipulation *Eldritch Physiology *Genius Physiology *God Hand *Mythic Physiology *Nephilim Physiology Limitations *May be vulnerable to falling from grace. *May be vulnerable to Demonic powers and/or Evil powers. *May be subject to and/or dependent on a higher being. Known Users See Also: Angelic Tropes and Our Angels Are Different. Comics Anime/Manga Gallery File:Angels_of_Paradiso_(Bayonetta).png|Angels of Paradiso (Bayonetta) Zauriel 0001.jpg|Zauriel (DC Comics) Angel Physiology by Bull Angels.jpeg|Angels of the Bull Host (DC Comics) File:Duma_Remiel.png|Duma and Remiel (DC Comics) Angel X-Men Unlimited Vol 2 8 Textless.jpg|While Warren Worthington (Marvel Comics) originally had only a pair of wings he later gained a number of angelic features. Fuse Kazakiri.png|Kazakiri Hyouka (Toaru Majutsu no Index) in her angelic form: FUSE=Kazakiri. File:Archangel Gabriel.png|Archangel Gabriel as Misha Kreutzev (Toaru Majutsu no Index) in it's angel form. Aiwass-0.png|Aiwass (Toaru Majutsu no Index) is an angel summoned by Aleister Crowley refereed to it as an "Extraterrestrial Life Form" File:Accelerator awakens.png|Accelerator (Toaru Majutsu no Index) awakens, gaining angelic wings. File:Kakine Teitoku Dark Matter wings.jpg|Kakine Teitoku (Toaru Majutsu no Index) manifests angel wings after going through Awakening. Angewomon official art.jpg|Angewomon (Digimon) Lucemon.jpg|Lucemon (Digimon) p.jpg|Leo Wyatt (Charmed) a Whitelighter. Castiel-Supernatural.gif|Castiel (Supernatural), an Angel of the Lord. SPN 1493.jpg|Naomi (Supernatural) was an angel of the lord, capable of defeating even the King of Hell. Metatron SPN.jpg|Metatron (Supernatural) is the Scribe of God. Shachath American Horro Story.gif|Shachath (American Horror Story: Asylum), the Angel of Death James Angel.jpg|Myresto Mor/Jamaerah (Angel: After the Fall) KidIcarus-1024x610.jpg|Pit (Kid Icarus) is an angel and the only angel that can't fly on his own. Darkpit artnew-1-.png|Dark Pit a.k.a. Pittoo (Kid Icarus) Angel_H.png|Angel (Valkyrie Crusade) Aaron_H.png|Aaron (Valkyrie Crusade) the angel of prophesy. Israfil H.png|Israfil (Valkyrie Crusade) is the angel who will bring the end of the world. Little_Angel_H.png|Little Angel (Valkyrie Crusade) Thrones_H.png|Thrones (Valkyrie Crusade) is a high ranking angel. Monster Girl Encyclopedia Angel.jpg|Angel (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Monster Girl Encycloppedia Dark Angel.JPG|Dark Angel (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Valkyrie.jpg|Valkyrie (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Dark Valkyrie.jpg|Dark Valkyrie (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Cupid.jpg|Cupid (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Houri.jpg|Houri (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) AinPortrait.png|Ain (Elsword) is an angel created by the goddess Ishamel. Michael's Appearance S3 Party.jpg|Michael (Highschool DxD) the Archangel and leader of the Angels and Seraphim. Issei watching Gabriel's bikini recording-1.png|Gabriel (Highschool DxD), one of the Four Great Seraphim. Sariel (Nanatsu no Taizai).JPG|Sariel (Seven Mortal Sins), the angel of kindness. Sacred Guardian Alice.JPG|Babbo Version 4 - Alice (Marchen Awakens Romance) takes the form of an angelic woman with powerful healing abilities, Dragon Ball 12 angels.png|The 12 Angels oversee the twelve universes (Dragon Ball Super)... GrandPriest.png|...and their leader, the Grand Priest. Lucifer 2016 01.jpg|Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer) Angelo Credo.jpg|Credo (Devil May Cry) taking the physical characteristics of an angel, as well as a demon. Dream Demoman.png|Dream Demoman (TF2 Freak) Penance.png|Penance (TF2 Freak) is Erzengel’s oldest and most trustworthy ally. 297682_2001980457019_466124195_n.jpg|Angel and White Dragon angels-fantasy--angels--faries--Angel's---male--angel_large.jpg|Warrior angel Ange-angels-16667308-1024-768.jpg|Lady Angel AnGel-3-angels-20975692-1024-768.jpg|Blue angel Angels__Michael_by_Wen_M.jpg|ST. Michel eb4ff42e76.jpg|Angel Guardian of the Tree of Life guard.jpg|Guardian Angel Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Good Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Physiology Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Holy Power